


aftermath

by Anonymous



Series: Punzo Fics! [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Loyalty, Mercy Killing, Moral Dilemmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He wonders,as he hears the cackle of Dream's laugh in his ears and feeling the small bits of debris that fit in the crevices of shoes,if he was the naive one this time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz
Series: Punzo Fics! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055741
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98
Collections: anonymous





	aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's punz one shot guy again hitting u w another slightly ooc punz centric fic about him having a moral dilemma

Punz walked around the remains, crossbow held tightly across his chest.

He felt too calm, after something like three Withers and an explosion destroying where all of this began, happened. He for a moment, he felt his mind separate from his body at the sight of the destruction he so craved, the slight human, conscious part of him wondering why that feeling didn't happen sooner.

However, his mind was snapped back into its proper place when he heard whimpering, feeling his legs step and step towards the sound. He looked down at the piece of rubble that underneath hid the source of the sound, before whisking his crossbow away to lift up the stone rubble. 

He regrets it, looking back on it.

It was the kid, Tubbo, crimson trickling down his face and tears falling from his eyes. He probably hasn't been able to respawn since he was only majorly injured at best and couldn't die, suffering from the rubble above him. He stared blankly at the boy who was whimpering and holding back silent screams. Staring at the boy, oh so loyal and oh so brave and oh so broken, he remembers an interaction with his leader just a few hours before this depraved and deathly inauguration occurred.

_"Punz," Dream said suddenly, making Punz lift his head from what he was doing._

_He was sharpening his ax on a man-made seat of stone and dirt, hoodie strapped around his waist as to not get wax on the white fabric. He supposes it doesn't really matter, as ash and blood will soon stick out on the sensitive thing like a sore thumb, but he thinks he likes to keep it clean as long as it can._

_Dream was sitting nearby on a fence, looking towards the sky in what he could clearly tell was silent contemplation despite the white clay mask over his face. It was a funny sight, Punz thought humorlessly because, in this world full of thievery and anarchy, there was no time for such peaceful acts. There was always a war happening, a bomb going off, partnerships that were never really partnerships shattering. There was no such thing as peace or tranquility here anymore, not ever since Dream decided to have his fun and play devil's advocate for both sides. To pit them against each other as if this was a show and they were puppets on strings, and who were they to try and defy the deity's will?_

_He decided to not dwell on it any further, tilting his head as he acknowledged Dream and stabbed his ax into the ground. "Yeah?"_

_"You're always on my side, right?"_

Punz took a sharp inhale, before getting up back onto his feet and whisking his crossbow in hand. The boy widened his eyes, sniveling at the sight of the weapon in his hands.

_"You won't betray me like how Schlatt or Wilbur got betrayed by everyone else, right?"_

He points the crossbow right at the boy, drawing a star internally right on his forehead.

_Blue eyes stared at caramel brown strands that flow slowly through the wind._

He ignores the way the boy flinches, before slowly accepting his fate and resting his head on the surviving stone.

_He wasn't loyal to him or anyone, only barely loyal to anyone who gave him a pretty penny at the moment or the inviting concept of chaos._

He thinks the kid sees it as possible mercy so that he could respawn, fully healed and with his friends, so in a sick twisted way, this was a good thing. If that was the case, however, why does his fingers slightly shake at the trigger?

_But in a way, if he thinks about it, Dream is like chaos in a human-shaped form. He was the instigator of wars, the whisper beckoning weak-minded people to kill and steal from the other, the one some people revered and some hated to the bone. So at a certain angle, he thinks he is technically loyal to Dream, not the man himself, but the thing he wholeheartedly is._

He feels himself falter for a moment, but he fixes himself quickly and hardens his eyes.

_Punz smiles at Dream for a moment when he was finished with his thought, before turning his head back around and unsheathing his ax from the earthly holster._

_No hesitation_ , he heard Sapnap and Dream whisper in his ear.

_"Yeah."_

He presses on the trigger, holding his breath.

_"I guess you can say I'm loyal to you." He finishes._

The arrow shoots quickly and cleanly onto the kid's forehead, blood splattering on his already dirtied white shoes.

_He feels like Dream isn't really satisfied with that answer, because he doesn't face Punz after he answers, but takes it either way. Punz just huffs, continuing his work. Together, the men sit in their bubble of comfortable silence, the pin of time soon about to burst it wide open as they fight together against the naive, ragtag team of children once more._

He doesn't move dramatically or make any sound as he dies, just silently goes until eventually, his body melts away in a thin wisp of smoke. As he took a deep breath and looked up to see the smoke flow into the sky as if it was going to Heaven, he wonders. 

As he whisks away his crossbow and stuffs his hands in his jacket pockets out of habit while looking down at his blood-splattered sneakers, he wonders.

As he walks away from the blood and destruction and the water flowing down into the manmade ravines, he wonders.

He wonders, as he hears the cackle of Dream's laugh in his ears and feeling the small bits of debris that fit in the crevices of shoes, if he was the naive one this time.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what this is but mostly just me being like 'oh out of anyone in the chaos team i think can be slightly swayed after a while it would be punz bc he has a bit of a justice side to him' but i hope y'all enjoyed either way


End file.
